Akatsuki's New Found love,In HighSchool!
by Ix Aka Sakura xI
Summary: Sakura was just a normal girl who jsut happened to meet 9 guys at her school who changed her life and made her feel Special. Will love bloom for her with one of the guys? Find out!
1. Sakuras hurt

**Hey Guys! :D It's Kat Hur! X3 Ima be writing this story hope you all love it xD **

**Normal: **:D hai

**Inner Sakura: :**D** hai**

**Zetsu's black half (future chaps):** _**:D hai**_

**Talking:** "hai"

**Thinking:** 'hai'

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIITTTTTTT :C**

"_It Pains me to see your face anymore, I loved you, and how could you hurt me like this. Don't try I found someone else that can make me 10 times happier then you ever could."_

~Sakura's P.O.V~

'I can't believe he did that to me inner… I loved him…'

'**It's ok Saku-chan don't worry we don't need that faggot uchiha anyway! Come on Cheer up!'**

'You're right I shouldn't just mope around! I'm too good for him! HARUNO FOR THE WIN!'

'**HELL YEAH!'**

I walked back to my dorm and looked up at the sign 'Dorm 183' I sigh as I opened the door and saw that ino was gone.

"Thank God she's gone I can do my homework in peace now"

And that's what I did, I went into the kitchen,got a box of pocky and plopped on my bed and pulled my books out and started on my math homework. When it was done I looked at the clock beside my Bed and saw in red digits,'8:31'.

'Want to go for a walk inner?'

'**Sure it would do good and get our mind to calm down from thinking so much'**

Once i got to the park I went over to the swings and I sat down and put my ear buds in and listened to my music singing along to the words while swinging slowly.

_Cause jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know i'm scared to death  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left  
Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, i swear  
I'm just gone beyond repa-_

I was so into my music I didn't notice someone sit beside me, not until they took an ear bud out and wispered in my ear,

"Hello Saku-Chan"

"GAHHH!" I screamed as i hopped away and put a hand over my chest and pointed at the new person with my other. While I was looking at the person I took in a few details, Blond Hair, Tall, Male, Blue eyes, hair covering his right side of his face. Then it clicked! Deidara the kid that likes to blow things up!

"You're in my Art Class, Deidara Right?" I questioned him as he stood up and came closer leaning on the pole beside me about 4 feet away.

"Ahh so you know me,hmm?" He leaned in a little towards me with a devil smirk on his face.

"Yeah you're the one who loves to blow things up, what are you doing here?"

"I just was passing through and saw your pink hair,hmm and was curious as to why you were here as well sa-ku-ra,hmm~" His smirk widened when he saw a blush come across my cheek's.

"I needed to calm my mind form what happened earlier…." A Sad look came across my face as the tears built up but I shook my head smiling. I looked back up at Deidara and saw a worried look on his face.

"Well best get back I have a… Project… to get to good night Deidara" I walked away without a another word and when I knew I was out of his sight I ran all the way back but I tripped on a step and I fell down crying.

~Deidara's P.O.V~

I watched her run off as i think back on our convocation to see if i said something wrong, Not that i see. I walked back to the school and up the stairs when i saw someone lying at the top i ran up and saw it was Sakura.

"Sakura,hmm!? Are you ok hmm?!" I went to shake her but i saw she was asleep with dried tears across her cheeks and so i decided to pick her up and take her to her dorm but i remembered... i don't know where it is...

'Shit now what,hmm? i don't know where her god damn dorm is!' I decided to take her back to mine and saw Hidan was there.

"Hey Hidan Where is everyone else,hmm?" i said laying Sakura on my bed and tucking her in as i look back at Hidan.

"Who the fuck is that bitch? You're fucking girlfriend?" I glared at him as he laughed.

"No She's not she's a friend i saw her on the steps asleep and i didn't know where her dorm was so i brought her back here don't you dare touch her." Now He should know im serious, i never say 'hmm' unless im serious

"Fine fine i won't but there out shopping and getting books at the library" he said raising his hands in the air to show he's innocent. (A.N: He's not... -w-) I left to go to the library to see if they were there and i went and joined them.

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I don't remember anything other then going to sleep on the steps. God knows how long I was asleep for because when I opened my eyes I was in a different room that smelled like Axe. I covered my nose and gaged at the smell.

"Hey the Bitch is waking up!" I saw up at that statement and glared in the direction of the voice and saw a Boy with slicked back, silver hair.

"Excuse me? I'm not a 'Bitch' thank you very much! I'm Sakura Haruno."

After I said that we had a staring contest and he sent a knife towards me as my eyes widen and it went past me blowing my hair back. I glared harder as I walked dup to him and slapped him.

"Look you little MotherFucker, Don't you dare threaten my life with one of your stupid little fucking god damn toys Or I swear to God Your ass will be 6 feet underground when im done with your sorry Fucking ass." I kept glaring at him but I was taken back when a wide grin came across his face and he hugged my waist.

"Marry me please!" He hugged me tighter as I tried to push him away whining.

"Let me go Freak!" After a While he finally let me go and I ignored him as I saw my phone was in the pillow where I woke up and so I put them in until the door was slammed open…

O

**Well, there is the first chapter since it's the weekend I'll try and get more done for the second chapter if you want you can give me ideas! Remember to R + R! x3 Love you guys! I'm out! **

**Love, Kat**


	2. new friends

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update! I didn't think I would get fans already xD And I've been sick so I couldn't really do things –coughs like a dying seal- D:! Anyway! Here you guys go, Chapter 2!**

Normal::D hai

Inner Sakura: :Dhai

Zetsu's black half (future chaps): _:D hai_

Talking: "hai"

Thinking: 'hai'

**Disclaimer: Why... I SAID IT ALREADY! D . !...yes...im homeless…Food?**

"_I never knew I would end up here with so many people who care... why have I been so blind?.."_

**Recap:**

"Let me go Freak!" After a While he finally let me go and I ignored him. I saw my phone was on the pillow where I woke up and so I made my way over, until...of course, the door was slammed open…

~o~

I sat there staring at the 8 people in the doorway who just came in, staring right back. I sat there for a good long 4 minutes…'Am I…sweating..?'

"Well,well! Who is this?" A blue looking man asked me smirking. My response? A stutter… Damn my Shyness!

"S-Sakura H-H-Haruno…"

"Aww! She's so cute! Tobi loves you!" As I heard that I was tackled by a black blob with an orange swirly mask to the floor.

'**WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?! TACKLIN ME AND SHIT!'**

'Tobi is his name I think...'

As I had my brief talk with my inner this 'Tobi' was rambling…"Tobi likes Cookies, ice-cream and games! Does Sakura want to play a game with Tobi?!" Thank God a guy with jet black hair pulled him off of me.

"I am truly sorry for my friend's reaction." He held out a hand for me to take to help me up and I took it, I mean, hell! He just saved me!

"Thanks…err?"

"I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha and these are my friends" He pointed to them as he said there names and I took in there appearance.

Kisame- Really tall, Blue skin, Gravity defying hair, shark like grin, gill tattoos on his face,' are they tattoos?...'

Zetsu- Green hair, half white half black, yellow eyes.

Sasori- dull eyes, red hair, 'what is with the odd hair colors?...I have pink hair…I have no room to talk, but still!', short 'teehee!'

Tobi- Black hair, orange swirly mask, childish** 'Annoying.. but cute '**

Deidara-'I already know him…'

Kakuzu- also has a mask but shows his eyes, weird stitch tattoos all over his body, green eyes

Hidan- (A.N: he's sleeping that's why he didn't say anything xD but going to insert them all) Silver hair, violet/pink eyes, curses, has a Jashin necklace around his neck. 'Hmm, looks cool I wonder where I can get one!'

Itachi- long black hair, oxen eyes,(A.N: Poor Itachi I have nothing else to describe him… well Sexy…w)

Pein- 'HOLY SHIT! That's a ton of piercings!...Ahem…' Piercings, orange hair, weird purple contacts…'no one has circles in their eyes..'

I looked at them all, smiled held out my hand and shook their hands as he told off their names. We all heard a growl and a grunt as we looked back.

'Shit… Hidan's awake..'

'**Aww right when we were going to rape theses sexy bunnies!'**

'WHAT!?'

'**Oh pfft you think it too! I'm you!'**

'Oh shut up!' I mentally looked away blushing of course!

We watched as Hidan sat up and rubbed his head yawning. "What are you bitchs looking at?"

"I haven't figured it out yet might be a pink glob of gayness I don't know" I giggled as Itachi said that and gasped when Hidan tackled him and tried to hit him….notice I said try! Itachi grabbed his hand and punched his stomach and Hidan fell over gasping as we all laughed. (A.N: I'm not good with fight scene if you haven't noticed c;)

I sighed as I was suddenly picked up by Tobi and spun around, "Gah! No! Lemmy go!" Tobi didn't and just laughed at my reaction of holding on to him tighter.

"No Saku-chan! LEEEERROOOOYYYY JENKINS!" (A.N: Yes World of Warcraft Reference ;3)

I whined and held on for my life until he let me go, only because Pein told him to. 'Kukuku, thanks' Pein!'

"Well sakura, why are you here, not to be rude just curious?" I pouted at Pein when he asked.

"I don't know! I just woke up here! I think Dei-Dei brought me here?" I saw Deidara blush at my nickname a little and he told them that I was passed out on the steps he then told me he was going to bring me to my dorm but he didn't know where it was so he just brought me here.

Just to pay him back for leaving me with the ass Hidan I said this,

"Dei-dei Are... Are you blushing? ~"

O

**MWAHHAHAH! Not as good I know xD im lazy I didn't even think I would get fans! Oh and Sakura MAY! Become a jashinist How about a vote? :D**

**Question 1: Should Sakura become a Jashinist or not?**

**Question 2: Who should she go with? **

**Which ever gets to 10 votes first, for both questions, will be the answer shouldn't be too hard to understand! I'm hungry for inserting romance, I put the blushing Deidara to tease Saku X Deidara fans! w im one so xD but just vote and R X R! 3 Love you guys keep it up! **

**Love, Kat**


End file.
